The purpose of this study is to define the evolution of cellular and molecular changes during respiratory carcinogenesis in former uranium miners. 1) To establish a cohort of former miners at high risk for lung cancer. 2) To prospectively follow this cohort for serial cellular and molecular changes during respiratory carcinogenesis. 3) To develop an efvfective lung cancer screening approach for these high risk former miners.